1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer housing temperature control device. In particular, this invention relates to a computer housing temperature control device that uses the PWM signal outputted from the central processing unit to control a plurality of coolers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology has developed, the dimension of integrated circuits (IC) has become smaller whilst their operating speed has increased. When the circuit is operating, the temperature of the electronic components in the circuit rises. Specifically, as the operating speed of the components in ICs becomes higher and higher, a greater amount of heat is generated.
The heat in the computer housing is mainly generated by the CPU. The CPU is the most important element in the computer. It processes a large amount of data, and its operating speed is the fastest of all the components in the computer. Therefore, most of the heat is generated by the CPU. Therefore, it is necessary to monitor the temperature of the CPU in the computer housing, and deal with any over-heating conditions that arise.
In a normal computer housing, there is a simple cooling fan which conducts heat. When the computer turns on, the cooling fan operates continuously. Even though the computer may enter a power-saving mode, the cooling fan still operates at its maximum power. It consumes power, and does not meet the trend towards low-power consuming devices.
In order to overcome the above drawback, the motherboard, produced by Intel can output a corresponding PWM signal according to the temperature of the CPU. The PWM signal is used for controlling the rotation speed of the cooling fan. Thereby, the temperature of the CPU is controlled. However, the PWM signal generated from the Intel motherboard is only used for controlling the rotation speed of the cooling fan for the CPU. There still are other heat sources in the computer housing. By using the above method, the temperature of the computer housing cannot be controlled well.